Highschool and all its horrors
by regret4you
Summary: Roxas and Hayden have there own band. Skye is hiding something from everybody. Murders are on the lose.  And family secrets are being let out of the dark.  Will anyone live to see there senior year? RoxasXOC NamineXOC There is a double ending. UPDATE: THIS STORY WILL BE SHUTDOWN FOR A UNKNOW PERIOD OF TIME.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did it would be extremely messed up. Roxas and Namine would not be nobodys instead it would be Sora and Kiari. However I do own Skye and Hayden. So please don't take them. Take their names but let me keep there personality's and looks. I love you my people! Especially if you stayed with me after reading my two other fanfictions (I big thanks if you read my Final Fantasy one and still came back (: )

~*~*~Hayden's Prov~*~*~

The lights shined down on us. I looked towards my blonde headed best friend. His spiked hair stuck up in such a strange (cool) way, that is physically impossible for any other human to accomplish. Trust me I've tried. Roxas started playing the guitar softly then he played louder and louder. Cheers and screams rang throughout the assembly room, they were loving our newest song Black Dahlia.

ROXAS

I loved you, you made me, hate me

You gave me, hate see?

It saved me, and these tears are deadly

You feel that?

I rip back, every time you tried to steal that

You feel bad, You feel sad?

I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!

It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife!

This strife it dies, this life and these lies

And these lungs have sung this song for to long, and it's true I hurt to, remember how I loved you!

I made sure my face had a look of sorrow and pain. The girls in the audience screamed in joy. They would never know that it was really because of one of them that I wrote this song. She had played me and I fell for it. She is sitting there in the front row, oh stupid Kairi, how could you do this to me.

HAYDEN

And I've lost all, I fell today, It's all the same

I'm Sorry, oh

(Sorry)

I'm Sorry, no

And I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you

I'm Sorry, oh

(Sorry)

I'm Sorry, no

ROXAS

I wish I could have quit you

I wish I never missed you

And told you that I loved, every time I fucked you

The future that we both drew

And all the shit we've been through

Obsessed with the thought of you

The pain just grew and grew

How could you do this to me?

Look at what I made for you

It never was enough and the world is what I gave you

The Drummer looked up feeling his part coming. It actually almost made me laugh but I kept my cool and just kept my look of pain. I usually get my sister in trouble with this exact look. Mom use to always fall for it, but dad isn't mom and will never ever take her place.

ROXAS AND RIKU

I used to be love struck

Now I'm just fucked up  
>Pull my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts<p>

HAYDEN

And I've lost all, I fell today, It's all the same

I'm Sorry, oh

(Sorry)

I'm Sorry, no

And I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you

I'm Sorry, oh

(Sorry)

I'm Sorry, no

Seems like all we had is over

Now you left to rest

And your tears are dried up now

You just lay with without a sound

Seems like all we had is over

Now you left to rest

And my fears are over now

I can leave with my head down

And I've lost all, I fell today, It's all the same

I'm Sorry, oh

(Sorry)

I'm Sorry, no

And I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you

I'm Sorry, oh

(Sorry)

I'm Sorry, no

The lights dimmed. The hundreds of face's that had been staring at us had disappeared and I was (for the first time) happy about it. Kiari had been crying at the end and I could barely bring myself to look at her. Roxas came up and grabbed my shoulder shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Buddy, lets go Rikku and her band will be out in a matter of minutes. You remember what happened last time we were caught out on stage with them." Roxas laughed. It was kinda of a hysterical sound. The memory of Riku seeing us on stage still haunted me. Lets just say I have got an amazing reason for hating the color pink (and dresses). We practically ran off the stage.

"Good l..luck Rikku, Paine, Sis" Riku called after them. Yuna turned around and gave him a small pat on the back

"You know I don't need luck!" and with that she left smiling the whole way. She looked as smug as ever. Paine followed her out.

"You guys were amazing!" Rikku smiled at us.

"Yeah they were killer, can we leave now? Dad just got home and has a surprise for us but if we aren't there in 30 minutes he is going to make us clean the bathroom, you know the one none of has went in, let alone clean since mom was...but anyway you have to hurry up and come home!" Everyone turned to look at the voice. My twin sister Skye was running up the hallway. She was in her usual outfit: White shirt, skull and cross bone baseball cap (black in front and back and white on the sides), and a black skirt. She had added a black tie with a skull and her red hair was as strait as me.

"Whatever, dad never has any good surprises anyway. BUT I don't wanna clean the bathroom. So bye, everyone tell me how it went!" I yelled running out of the building my sister close on my heels.

_Please Continue Reading...This chapter isn't as good as my next ones. Right now school hasn't started yet. It is the day before school for the next four chapters but you will understand why (maybe) If you keep reading_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay welcome back! Without my fans I would be totally lost. I know that the first chapter gave very little characterization. I just wanted to introduce you to the band and there rivals ;). My profile picture is what Skye normally looks like. If you would like to see either Hayden or Skye be my guest and shoot me a message. I will get back with you asap.

Hayden: Regret4you does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If she did it would have been totally sucky.

Skye: However She does own me and Hayden which makes her totally amazing

Me: Shut up and lets just begin

Both: Well some one is in a bad mood!

*~*~*Skye's Prov*~*~*

Why does everybody have to like Hayden. It would be so much better if he didn't exist! Thats what I use to think before Mom's murder. Dad has been in and out of prison for the past 6 months. Hayden and me we've only got each other, so how can I still feel a wish that it was just me? I looked up at his orange spiked hair and his rocker black jacket. His brown eyes so much like mine it was freaky. If only mom was around we wouldn't have to lie about getting surprises just so we could earn a little extra cash. We struggle just to pay are intuition let alone to put food in are mouths. There use to be a time when we starved for months because pay was awful.

"He isn't home yet is he, Skye?" Hayden questioned me . I looked away not wanting him to see my shameful face.

"No, no he's not."

"He was supose to be home today. He promised, he promised me he would stop. Why is he so selfish! Why can't he see we are barely making it!" Hayden yelled tears in his eyes. He would never be able to get over the fact the dad couldn't careless about us. Hayden was use to dad being home and throwing him balls when he wanted to play baseball, showing him how to swing a sword, practicing track with him, Hayden is a daddy's boy even if he doesn't want to admit it. He ran a head making it to Three Amigo's a good five minutes before me. (That is the Mexican restaurant we work at on the weekends)

"Skye, whats wrong with Hayden?" My blonde hair, blue eyed best friend asked

"He is a little overwhelmed with stuff lately, Namine. He really hasn't been able to be his self for a long time and I guess the fact dads business trip was delayed has really got him down." I lied. Lying something I always hated but seemed to be my life now. Lying about moms death, about dad be stuck in jail, about HIM. We don't need pity, it is something we never wanted in the first place. A grabbed my black waitressing apron and started into work. Namine threw me a smile and shuffled into the kitchen.

"May I take your order" I asked a familiar brunette.

"Yeah, I want a enchilada and my chick here would really dig a chef salad." I gave him a small smile and took a good look at the girl sitting next to him. Kairi, that bitch, she's actually showing her face around here. Well thats fine with me, I'll just spit in her salad when she's not looking.

"For the enchilada would you like a side of beans or rice? And for the salad what type of dressing"

"How much is it to get both, rice and beans?" The brunette asked "Oh, and as for the salad she would like Italian."

"Instead of being the regular $4.99 it would be $5,49." My smile just about to give in to the scowl. Can't he just order and let me leave them.

"Okay well then make it that, a chef salad, and an extra large sea salt ice cream. And to drink I want a large Coke and she will have a small water." He said his smile probably as fake as mine

"Will that be all for you tonight?" He nodded "Then your total comes to $20.96 have a nice night." Glad to be rid of the witches presence. My job was really slow after that and in a matter of three hours I was ready to go home. That was when a certain booth in the corner caught my eye. Two guys sat there. One had black hair that resembled Roxas's hair and he had yellow eyes. He was dressed in all black. Next to him sat Seifer. They were yelling in a strange whisper type of way. I could only hear bits and pieces and didn't dare try to get closer.

"You...to much...police..idiot" The black haired guy yelled

"You...to break...a school...transfer...bastard...NO" Seifer said slamming the table a walking out of the restaurant. I hurried into the bathroom. My breathing was hard to control. Seifer, he can't be back, he just can't.

**A few minutes later**

"Skye, are you in there?" Namine called from the other side of the door. "Hayden and me are ready to leave. I mean if you wanna walk home by yourself I'm fine with that. It gives Hayden more reason to talk to me."

"Barf, I can't believe you like him." My face changed into that of total disgust. I came out the door and we both cracked up laughing. Hayden was outside the restaurants doors talking to someone, someone he looked a lot like Roxas.

"Hey Skye look who's here." Namine's face turned sly "I'll make a bet with you I can date your brother before you can date my brother."

"Thats not fair! And that would be plain weird I mean since we are both twins! Anyway it wouldn't happen cuz Roxas just has eyes for Rikku. It would be like me dating cloud." Namine's face twitched at the sound of her older brothers name. What she didn't know is that Hayden had a mega crush on her too. So as soon as she asks him out he will say yes.

"You ladies just gonna stand there all night or you going to go have some fun?" Hayden joked

"Hayden I rather not know what kind of fun your planing cause I'm slightly scared of your mind." I joked. Honestly though last time he took us to have some 'fun' we ended up being jumped and having my car stolen. So I didn't want to.

"Don't worry, my sister from another mother, we're only having a sleepover." Hayden smiled

"We are from the same mother you dumb ass." I sneered at him

"Sleepover? Sounds like fun" Namine smiled. I imagined myself hitting my head on the wall.

"Okay! No parents, lots of food, a bottle, and lots of people, here we come. We're going into this school year with a bang!" Roxas laughed

Stay tuned for the rest of tuned for the party that ends their summer. Comment please each comment gets an animal saved from the pound/spca. I'm looking forward to your comments.

Skye: We love to hear from you. But since I'm pretty sure you all have better things to do then comment. I will be the cool one and actually give you a prize for each of your comments for this chapter the prize is a kingdom hearts wall paper. Next chapter will be an autographed poster of Hayden

Hayden: Damn Skye your really trying to sell this story aren't you.

There is a pic of it but it might not show up. If it does i promise it will not be as fuzzy!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Back World, I've been gone for 17 hrs and 12 minutes. Anyway I am bringing you the third chapter of my series. Yes I do Understand it has been only three days since the start of this and it has gone no where yet but I promise this chapter will hold many kick ass scenes. By the way this is starts around 11 p.m.

Hayden: Regret4you does own crap from Kingdom Hearts and if she did you would not be so interested in their fanfics. So please please feel free to disrespect her in any way.

Skye: That is not very nice to her, you jerk. She respects you. What the idiot means to say is if you leave a review please only criticism that is going to help her.

Me: I would really enjoy ideas from the public. Such as songs for Hayden to sing!

^_^ No Ones Prov ^_^

The night was unusually dark, the type of night that mass murders would love. Skye, Hayden, Namine, and Roxas walked into a two story building: white walls, black shutters, and a lovely rose garden growing around the house. A dark figure stood in the trees that surrounded the perimeter. He went unnoticed as the young youth walked laughing into the building.

"Okay so who should we invite?" Roxas called from his comfortable seat by the fireplace.

"Um...Riku, Sora, Cloud, Hayner" Hayden paused for a moment and continued again " Pence, Leon, Denzel, and Zack. Thats about all I can think of."

"Why are you inviting seniors?" Namine practically squeaked

"Cuz whats a party without alcohol connections." Hayden smirked. Alcohol was the least of there problems at the moment.

"How about Xion, Tiffa, Yuffie, Aqua, Olette, Aerith, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine. We will need better entertainment then your band." Skye giggled. With that they began the long process of calling and inviting.

"So... Riku, Sora, Denzel, Zack, Yuffie, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, Aqua, and Xion are all coming. Let me get this staight Cloud and Tiffa can't come cause their on a date, Leon and Aerith can't because shes grounded, Hayner, Pence, and Olette aren't coming cuz of a party on the dock, right?" Namine Smiled. Just then someone knocked on the door. Skye ran to the door hoping that it was the pizza man before the guests got here.

*~*~*Skye's Prov*~*~*

"Skye, it's been a while" His blond haired self back me against the wall "I ran over hear as soon as I found out that you never left town. You must hate me for not being there when your mom left. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make it up even if it takes me a million years, even if I have to go through hell and back." His face was so sincere I had missed him so much. He leaned down his face inches from mine, I felt my heart skipped a beat. "I still love you." The gapped closed and heat went through my whole body. Embarrassment finally hit me, I pulled away looking around the room to see the three shocked faces of my closest friend, my brother, and Roxas. For the first time looking at him made me feel shameful for what I had done. I loved Ventus but I also loved Roxas.

"Ven, why did you come back?" I said, tears edging there way to the corners of my eyes.

"I missed you. I couldn't get over you. Your voice, touch, smile was missing from my heart." Ven said his words touching and messing with ever fiber in my body.

"Your so damn corny. Why don't you give up? You screwed her life up, you bastard!" Roxas voice rang out. He stormed out and I was torn between the decision to follow him or stay with Ven. I looked at Ven my heart leaped but when i turned toward my heart completly stopped and tears started to fall.

"ROXAS!" I screamed. I ran out the door,and followed after him. **Roxas I love you, please, please don't leave! **

-_- Three Blocks later-_-

**He's gone, I can't believe I lost him. How could I be so incompetent! I hate myself**! I felt tears fall down my eyes, my body gave and I crumpled into a big heap on the ground. A memory flickered to the front of my mind.

_The Memory_

_A fifteen year old Roxas was walking up to a tree. Looking up he saw the fifteen year old Skye crying her hands over her_ face.

"I knew I would find you here" _Younger Roxas smiled is every so amazing grin. _

"Why?" _Younger Skye whimpered_

"Because this is the same place that I go when I'm upset."_ Younger Roxas said grabbing a branch and pulling himself up beside her._

_Memory has now ended_

It was a small light, but it was the only lighthouse I had. I ran past buildings, past the train tracks, and through the whole in the outer wall. I kept running until I reached the gate. He sat there on the top of the tree.

"Why did you come? I thought your boyfriend was back. Why aren't you with him?" Roxas asked a smile playing on the edge of his mouth. Now here was the part I hadn't prepared for. How could I tell him I loved him? How Could I say my ex doesn't matter to me as much as he use to, that Roxas was my top priority?

"I'll give you a chose we can either go for the truth which my jeopardize our friendship or a lie so we can go about the rest of our lives like nothing ever happened"

"The truth, it wont mess up anything between us. I promise." Roxas said his voice all serious. How little did he know.

"I came because I love you, Roxas but I also love Ven. I'm not with him because I'm worried about you. You hardly ever let anything get to you, why now?" I stated tears poring by now. He jumped down and grabbed me by the sholders.

"I don't know, Skye. I'm so confused. Lets just go back to the party, okay. Race ya." Roxas had a head start on me but that didn't matter. What matter was are friendship was still in contact even after the truth was told to him. (Hahaha to those who thought they were going to kiss)

^_^ no ones prov ^_^

The Dark Figure slid from the Shadows.

"Xemnas, the female and male are now returning to the rest of the group. Being ready to send in troops." He slipped his dark cloak over his head to reveal...

Okay so Next Chapter you will find out the following:

What happened to Ven?

What is Skye and Roxas going to do now that he know she likes him?

And who the 2 dark figures are.

But if I don't receive at least 1 review there will not be a next chapter wich would be a shame since school is about to start after that chatper.


	4. Author Note

**If you want this story to continue go to my profile and vote.**

**Thank you,**

**Skylar**


End file.
